Motorcrossed
Motocrossed! is a Disney Channel Original Movie about a girl named Andrea Carson who loves motocross, despite the fact that her father finds her unsuited for the sport, being that she is "just a girl". When her twin brother Andrew breaks his leg just before a big race, their father is forced to go to Europe to find a replacement rider. In the meantime, Andrea secretly races in Andrew's place with her mother's help. Plot details Based on the Shakespeare play Twelfth Night, The fast-moving Carson family gets ready to take on their next challenge as eldest son Andrew (Trever O'Brien) gears up for a motocross race with the hopes of winning a corporate sponsorship. Twin sister Andrea Carson (Alana Austin) finds herself in a bind when her love for motocross racing provokes her overprotective father, Edward (Timothy Carhart), who is adverse to the idea of his daughter participating in such a dangerous sport and prefers that she stick to "girl things". When the parents are out of the house, Andrea and Andrew decide to race on the family track to decide who will do the dishes. A mishap forces Andrew into a fence, resulting in a broken leg causing him to back out of a race. Edward is forced to quit his job, dipping into the family's finances to find a replacement rider from Europe. Fueled by her desire to get on the track, Andrea formulates a plan to masquerade as her brother, to which Andrew reluctantly agrees. Andrea is "welcomed" by unfriendly competition and comes back home with a scrape on her arm, which makes her mother, Geneva (Mary-Margaret Humes), suspicious. After dragging the answer out of youngest son Jason (Scott Terra) and a whole night to think it over, Geneva secretly (and reluctantly) agrees to let Andrea race in Andrew's place. The catch , however, is that this all needs to happen behind Edward's back, and before he comes home with a replacement rider. Andrea and her mother arrive at the race venue and register under her brother's name, "Andy". In spite of her initial confidence, Andrea learns the hard way that competition is fierce, and finishes last in her first race. Thinking that Andrea is a guy, competitor Dean Talon (Riley Smith) takes notice when the "lapper" garners the attention of several young women, finding it unbelievable that a 125 rider is getting looks. Dean, knowing that "Andrew" needs help with riding, offers to help the rookie in exchange for advice on his crush, Faryn Henderson (Katherine Ellis). Andrea quickly finds herself falling for Dean, who she reluctantly helps win Faryn's shallow affection. Her training also pays off when she places 7th in a following race. Still on the up-and-up, she takes 3rd place in the following race, only to be caught by her angry father immediately after when he arrives unexpectedly. Andrea packs up for an awkward ride home. Edward has now found a replacement rider from France, Rene Cartier (Michael Cunio). His arrogance immediately fouls up the room, and things are no better when he is offered a stay at the Carson home. He is especially poorly-received by Andrea after he makes a romantic pass at her, and treats her brothers with disrespect. After some snooping, Jason learns that Cartier has garnered a bad reputation for his harsh, underhanded, and dangerous behavior on the track. Andrea finds no further solace when she finds Cartier talking with Art Henderson, a competitor, though she is only given a scolding when she confronts him. When she attempts to apologize, Cartier treats her rudely, which Edward witnesses. He promptly fires Cartier and allows Andrea to finish the race under his blessing (and Andrew's name). On the final race, Andrea and Cartier, now racing under Art Henderson Racing, find themselves fighting fiercely for the finish. When Cartier fumbles on a turn, Andrea takes the victory and finishes 1st in the final lap, which should award her the sponsorship. However, an angry Cartier exposes her during a live interview, much to the shock of the entire community and Dean's dismay. A heated argument between the Carson family and Art Henderson Racing gets under way until Barbara Rollins (Aloma Wright), the corporate CEO, expresses her inspiration at Andrea's actions. She is inspired that a woman "came on top in a man's sport," and not only allows Andrea to retain her title, but also awards the entire Carson family a full factory sponsorship. Back at home, Geneva surprises the kids with the news that they have the privilege of hiring a 250 rider for the next race. Already having someone in mind, she tells Andrea to interview the new rider. Upon walking outside, Andrea finds Dean and learns that he had signed onto their team, and challenges him to a race. Release Information Motocrossed! premiered nationwide on the Disney Channel on February 16, 2001 at 7 PM EST. The movie was released to VHS on January 8, 2002. Cast *Alana Austin - Andrea 'Andi' Carson *Riley Smith - Dean Talon *Mary-Margaret Humes - Geneva Carson *Trever O'Brien - Andrew Carson *Timothy Carhart - Edward Carson *Scott Terra - Jason Carson *Michael Cunio - Rene Cartier *Mark Curry - Bob Arness *Katherine Ellis - Faryn Henderson (as Kate Ellis) *A.J. Buckley - Jimmy Bottles Trivia * To gain some credibility among real-world riders, Disney cast some well-known professional bikers including (but not limited to) Travis Pastrana, Steve Lamson, and Jeremy McGrath. * Most, if not all of this movie was filmed on-location in San Diego, CA. Motocrossed (2001) (TV) - Filming locations * Coincidentally, Alana Austin would later be cast in Supercross (2005) as a sideline girl. Also, she was in Moto Kids. Her dad produced Moto Kids and Motocrossed. * The working title for this movie was "The 12th Lap." Motocrossed (2001) (TV) *The movie's plot is based upon Shakespeare's 12th Night References External links * Category:Disney Channel original films